revived
by PoppyAllie5722
Summary: Set 16 years after the revolution peter and katniss are enjoying a normal life with there daughter willow untill a certain soldier comes knocking on the door telling katniss she must once again be the mokingjay. What will happen ?
1. Chapter 1

**Willow's POV**

My name is Willow Primrose Malark only child to Peter and Katniss.

I'm 16 years old.

I look like my mother with the exception of my eyes.

I have my father's eyes.

My family is different to most.

My parents have flash back's of bad memories.

Resulting in knife's and various object to fly around the house.

I don't know why...

My grip tightened on my bow as I tried to shoot straight. Missed again. "Nice shot" my farther chuckled. I growled in frustration. "Let me try..." he grabbed the bow and shot straight it landed dead centre of the bull's eye I turned towards him my mouth gaping "what! How the hell" I screamed at him "well you should she your mother she is really amazing..." he replied. How the hell did that just happen? I mean we have weapons in the house but I didn't know my parents were actually able to use them. With effect.

There is so much I don't know about them. About myself. At school the teachers treat me differently to the others and I don't know why but I intend to find out. It must be because of my parents as they keep so many secrets from me.

"Can I go to the meadow?" I asked my farther "go ahead" he said as I ran down the lane towards the meadow. The flowers that grew in the meadow where always in bloom resulting in a blanket of floral colours that stretched as far as the eye could see. Surrounding the meadow was the forest which was home to the wildlife in district twelve. This was the only place I found peace, Well hear or at the top of a tree.

I walked home when the sun started to set over the towering trees. The victors village was full of people in white armour they surrounded the house poised in position with guns in hand. I walked closer to the door but they stopped me "You cannot enter miss" Said a soldier from the crowd I live here, so I think you will find I can go in" I said smugly as I passed by the soldiers and walked through the door.

The house was silent and a tall muscular figure stood in front of my mother and farther accompanied by two others. Who were they? And why did my parents look so ghostly?

**Katniss's POV**

I watched my daughter and peter shooting with their bows and arrows in the garden, watching them filled me with joy; that's how I learned to shoot under the guidance of my farther. I would probably be a better teacher for her considering my skill with a bow but I don't like to shoot any more not since the revolution. Just drawing back the bow and placing an arrow on the string brings back to many bad memories of pain and death. Willow left bonding to the meadow and peter walked back into the house.

"Katniss? Have you had your medication today? You're shaking?" questioned my beloved peter as he entered the room. I shook my head in silence. Peter and I have to take medication every day to ward of the terrifying memories. Unfortunately for us memories always got through. But the drugs held off the worst. He pulled me into a hug and reassured me "it will all be ok love" he whispered next to my ear.

We had been blessed with our daughter some months after the revolution. She is as kind as my Peter and has been blessed with my spirit, well if you think that's a good thing. We named her after prim and rue two of the people we owe our lives to.

Peter and I can't bring our self's to explain what the game where and the part we played she knows nothing, Not even who prim is. Was. We have always said we would tell her when she is ready but the truth is it is us who aren't ready. I look at my daughter and all I see is the small child she used to be with her curling brown hair pulled into two braids and her Safire eyes always shining with excitement.

Marching approached in the distance fifty white armoured soldiers appeared holding guns which were locked and loaded. Ahead of the army were three men dressed similarly but in black. They approached the house "Peter look" I said urgently pointing out the window at the quickening army. Peter grabbed my hand and led me down stairs to greet our guests. Whether their presence was welcomed or not. We opened the front door before they knocked the three men dressed in black entered leaving the guards outside to search the perimeter.

After what felt like forever they spoke "Katniss, Peter good to see you after what, sixteen years?" "Who are you?" I growled under my breath, then a sudden realisation hit me ... "Gale?" I whispered not wonting it to be true. "It's me catnip. You missed me?" this was gale in real life. At first I was joyous but now a second feeling rippled through me. RAGE. I pulled my hand out of peters clasp and struck gale hard across his check putting so much emotion into the slap even my hand was hurting. But I left my face calm as a red hand print appeared on his face

"That was for ignoring me for sixteen years. When I needed you the most. You selfish bastard. You thought you could walk in hear all smiley and pretend nothing has happened. But everything has happened..." "Katniss calm" peter broke me off and I was silenced. The other two men stood there in horror by what they had witnessed then one started to clap "you see George that is exactly what we need isn't it" one of the men whispered to the other.

"Katniss, I am hear as it has been decreed by the parliament of Panem that you will be the mocking jay once more in order for us to stop the believers striking against us... we will explain it more at the capital but for know you must come with us" "NO, I have a child who is only sixteen I will not leave" For once Gale looked surprised "you what! Well shit know one told me that. I'm sorry to drag you into this Katniss but you, Peter and your erm child must come with us" he looked regretful. In that moment willow walked in looking more shocked than ever. After a while I finally spoke "Gale? This is our daughter Willow. Willow this is Gale". I could tell that Willow was confused by the tension and the unknown strangers surrounding her. Now she will have to know about everything. And when I say everything I mean everything...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunger Games – Revived **

**Chapter 2**

"Please sit down willow, this is important for you to understand" I spoke to my frightened daughter she may be 16 but I can't tell if she is ready to hear about our pasts I guess she has no choice...

She will either hear it from us or the rest of Panem.

Willow walked into to the kitchen and sat without hesitation

"Have you heard of the hunger games? In school..." I started to speak.

"The savage games created by the capital where two children from each district are...reaped from the population, one male and one... erm...female. They are then placed in an arena where they must fight to the death...against the other districts tributes until a lone victor remains. This victor is the winner and the prize is freedom..."

Peter finished for me looking solemn and angst ridden. His face contoured and his limbs started to shake.

"Peter calm, you are safe, you are safe, look at me... you are safe"

I held his face lightly until his bottle blue eyes latched onto my own, and he understood.

I sighed heavily

"Go and gets some fresh air I will finish the story" he looked concerned

"Don't worry, if I can't... Handle it Gale can finish... Okay?"

Peter walked out of the kitchen door and closed it softly.

Gale understood our mental states but willow was still in shock from hearing about the games.

Well good luck darling, it's about to get ten times worse...

"Peter and I where the tributes for district 12 in the 74th annual hunger games... which is now known as the most memorable to date.

Peter was chosen, but I volunteered because my little sister primrose was reaped and I couldn't let her go through the games, she would have died...

As you know only one victor can live, and in the end of the games it came down to me and peter. We refused to fight to the death so we pulled out some night lock berries and refused to give them a victor...

The capital let us live as they needed a victor to parade around the capital... We lived but there were consequences, we were told to pretend to be the 'stars struck lovers' of district 12 and prove to them we were in love, or president snow would kill every one we held dear; Gale...Primrose ..."

Prim saw me before she died. I saw her, my delicate little Primrose, Taken by the capital...to young

"Katniss? Shall I finish?" I nodded in response.

Gale's voice was ruff as he spoke, such a solider I miss my Gale, the egotistical hunter who wouldn't kill a person. He is also dead...well dead in my mind

"Her mother and all of peters family. Unfortunately they weren't convincing enough for president snow, in the next games, the 75th and the quarter quell,

The tributes where reaped from the remaining pool of victors. Peter and Katniss had to go into the games again and relive the murder, starvation and paranoia that the arena brought. 

Neither of them knew that there was a plan to get them out of the games...

A revolution was spoken of. To rid the districts of the hunger games that killed 23 people each year. The lovers were rescued from the arena, but some tributes where taken by the capital,

Including Peter; while he was there they tortured him and put frightening images in the place of his memories of Katniss,

He thought she was a threat and tried to kill her... we rescued him eventually but he wasn't the same, it took him months to recover completely...

Katniss was the head of the revolution and was known as the mocking jay.

Some of the good victors led the residence of district 13 into battle; we killed president snow and prim died because of president coin so Katniss killed her.

The hunger games where stopped and she was cleared from murder. They moved back to 12. And that's about it"

Gale sighed and leaned back against the wall and looked at Willow's face.

She was in shock...

Gale saw the look of discomfort on my face and spoke again

"Katniss, and Peter fell in love in the end for real...then they had you...neither of them where ever the same...but none of us where...now I'm afraid, you and your parents must come to the capital and continue their position as leaders..."

Willow was still in silence.

I glanced at her with worry in my eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that entire mom... and here I was worried about my exams..." she looked sad

I laughed at her last comment

"Katniss you must pack your bags...we will meet you at the train station"

I sighed and took willows offering hand and walked her up stairs.

**Willow's POV **

I understand everything now... the constant night mares and flash backs from my parents, the worrisome stares of my teachers, their knowledge of weapons.

Yet I am the last to know and they are my parents... I have never heard of the hunger games or a revolution...hell; I didn't even know who I was named after.

This is messed up...

I followed my mother obediently up the staircase.

"Willow...pack the important things and some spare clothes...we will get you a new 'capital' approved wardrobe when we get there knowing...Effie. Meet me down stairs in 30 minutes..."

My mum said at my bedroom door, I nodded courteously and walked into my room.

The walls where green...the colour of fresh grass.

My favourite colour, my room usually calmed me...but today there was no effect.

So much information had been piled onto me in such little time.

I pulled the never before used suitcase out from under my bed; I have never left district 12...

I started to pile in some spare clothes along with random photographs and knick-knacks into my suitcase.

A start of a new adventure...whether that was a good or ... bad thing.

I hurried down the staircase with my suitcase in tow.

Mum and dad stood at the bottom with cases similar to my own.

A gleaming broach of a circled bird rested on my mum's coat.

"What is that?" I questioned whilst pointing at the gold structure.

"My mocking jay pin...the reason this whole thing started" Mum muttered looking at the floor as she did so.

Even know the truth, they still withhold many secrets from me and I intend to find them out...

"I'm ready" I said as my mum met my gaze. Dad looked relived my calm tone.

We walked to the door, and headed to the train station. The residence of district 12 where gathering at the station with worrisome faces.

The tall scary man called Gale; which in my opinion is such a girl's name for such a scary dude.

I mean come on...he could be called; thresh, hammer or dagger but no his name is Gale meaning stranger and lively.

Came towards us and ushered us onto the train carriage, and away from the rest of the population.

The cart was amazing, mahogany everywhere; although the dining table had a strange dent in it.

Mountains of strange delicacy's where placed around the room on silver platters and bottles of colourful liquids in glass.

This place was extremely strange...

Who has a chandelier on a train cart?

"Willow, it's time you see the tapes" my dad called

"No, Peter I don't want her to see us like that..." Mum scolded

"She needs to fully understand, Katniss we made it seem less than it was...she needs to know" He stammered.

"No" she said stubbornly

"Yes" dad replied with the same amount of aggression.

He stormed over to the TV and placed a tape into the player...


End file.
